History Paper
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Jasper comes out of History, having to write an essay. An essay on the Civil War. How does he react when he reads some infomation about him? Is it really his fault?


Jasper'sPOV

I came out of history class with a paper in my hand. I had two days to do research on the civil war. Easy, right? Especially because I was a major in the war, so I have the most unknown knowledge. I remember most of the people, all the ones I met with, so I should ace this research project.

The twist is, I have to make a slide show and I have to have the name of the websites I used. So I actually have to read and do research, which sucks. Yeah, I can read a 300 page document in 30 minutes and I have a photographic memory, but still.

The teacher even gave us a list of websites to use, so he would know close to everything that was on the websites. That means I cant just write what I witnessed and pretend its from some site and some guys point of view, from generations telling stories, No, I have to read every single word. Not hard, but I hate reading things when I'm forced to. I hate reading the books and stuff they write on the computer. I just read them so I can complain whats way wrong and whats actually right.

I sighed when I saw Alice walking towards me, "Whats the matter, Jazz?" She asked and I hugged her when I reached her

"You may thing I'm just being a big whiny baby, but we have this assessment in history and I'm being made to read a website when," I looked to make sure no one was listening to us, which they're usually just gawking at us like were new, but we have been here for a few months, "I could easily white it from my memory." I said when I decided it was safe. I could have said it fast but I really didn't want to because sometimes that is more noticeable that actually saying it out loud.

"Oh, Jasper, I would never think your a whiny baby." She smiled and I felt, besides the normal, a strong feeling of love and knew it was coming from Alice.

I bent down and kissed her lips as she stood on her tiptoes so I wouldn't have to bend as much, "I love you." I whispered in her ear and brought my lips back to hers.

I instantly felt anger coming from someone, but I didn't think much about about it. It could have been someone mad at there other half. To bad I was wrong.

Someone cleared their throat and we stopped kissed, and I turned around. Mr. Greene, the principle, was standing behind us. "No PDA in my school. That is your first and only warning. Now get to class." He said through his teeth.

I repressed the urge to salute him for the hell of it, but I didn't. I would have, most likely, got into more trouble. Trouble I knew Carlisle, nor Esme, would like to deal with.

I went through the rest of the day as normal. Every time I saw Mr. Greene he was glaring at me, but he always is glaring, especially at everyone in my family. So, its nothing were not use to but its annoying and every time he saw me his eyes would narrow more. I really don't see the problem with a little public display of affection. Its not like were having sex in the hallway. Like I would do that anyway. At least not in the hallway, I would go to a janitors closet or sneak outside, but not in a hallway, in school.

After arriving home I went to the computer room and sat down, deciding the earlier I start the sooner I will finish. I can get it all out of the way.

I read the question, _Go to one of the following websites below. Once at your chosen website chose a person that was stationed in the civil war and write an essay on what happened to him. Note: Try to stick to one site._

I sighed, picking a random website and looked for my name. Once I found it I clicked on it and it brought up a new window with a little bit of information.

_Major Jasper Whitlock was age 20 when he was stationed in the civil war. There isn't much one Whitlock even though he was up so far in ranks. The reason is because only a few months he mysteriously disappeared. They found a mauled human body a few yards away from the camp they were staying at. They decided that was dim, with the blond hair that was frizzy but they were never positive._

I paused there, not even wanting to read more, what I have read so far has been wrong. I wasn't mauled by any animal, I was turned into a Vampire by another vampire called Maria. I didn't disappear, I wasn't even at a camp. I was evacuating the near city, being jumped by three pretty girl that ended up being vampires.

I was mad that these supposed geniuses got it all wrong. Every single detail. I looked for one of the people I knew from my rank, William Lexington, and looked at what they had for him, again it being all wrong. They said he also disappeared one day when he was washing out the dishes so they could be used, but he actually to over my run to evacuate people, being changed like I did. I crossed paths with him before and he shared the right information and I shard with him and we had a, some what, nice laugh over being changed doing the same thing.

I went through a few more names I knew, getting aggravated. I knew it was something completely stupid to get mad over but these people are suppose to teach kids the right stuff and, in reality, they're teaching nothing more then a complete lie.

I surprised myself when I felt my hand fly through the screen of the computer. I pulled it out and looked at the whole I just made.

"Jasper," Alice sighed coming into the room, "I just bought that."

"I'm sorry." I said feeling bad right away, not feeling mad anymore. Then I heard Emmett laughing downstairs, "Emmett!" I yelled, knowing it was him that made me feel angered. I wasn't really mad, it was him. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I sighed, Emmett is so practiced at that that its nothing to him to make me feel whatever he wants me to and its strong when he does it. I can control it when I notice it though.

Alice looked at me with a disproving look and I took a deep breath to calm down. When I was sure I was calmed I smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I said using my southern charm. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, there is." She smiled, leaning towards me.

I smirked, "And what would that be? I could feel the love radiating off of her.

"Buy me a new computer," She whispered.

"Is that it?" I asked, stretching up to touch her lips to mine, but she pulled back giggling.

"Yep." Then she danced off.

**I don't know where this came from, but all stories I write in my notebook or type on the computer I'm going to post whether you like it or not. ;)**


End file.
